Second Chance
by Rofl Master
Summary: Light survives his death, new character is revealed! Promising story :D R&R please! CH 3 IS FINALLY UP! SORRY FOR THE BREAK OFF! CHAPTER 4 IS ON ITS WAY AS I SPEAK!
1. Grace Period

**First DN fan fiction, go easy on me. it's been about 3 months since I finished the anime so I'm not quite sure if everything is as accurate as it should be. Enjoy. R&R**

**Before we begin: This story takes place in a world where Light SURVIVES his death.**

* * *

A pair of brown eyes opens up hazily and slowly, the owner feels the motion, he is moving at a moderate speed down a green and white corridor. His body is sore all over, possibly from a gun wound clearly under his stomach. He opens his mouth to comment, "… Am I dead?" a doctor seems to respond, after seeing her patient is awake she gestures for the trolley to cease to a halt. Her nurses look up at her, examining what may have caused the stop. She gestures with her hand in a sweeping motion, clearly telling her nurses to back off.

"Thank you," she says. "I'll take it from here on." She sweeps her arm once again to a door and bends over to show her respects to the nurses who assisted. The nurses comply; they too bow and leave the room in chronological order. The eyes look up, the doctor looks down, the two eyes meet. "Yagami Light…"

Light looks up with distinctive attention at the doctor, a simple white coat wit ha device around her neck. Even with Light's genius IQ, his mind was so out of place at the moment that he wasn't able to figure out what the instrument was. He blurted out loud, "silver… tuby… what animal can nit be, won't you help me solve this… mystery!" clearly; he had sung the theme from the Martin Brother's television show, **Zoboomafoo**. The doctor smiled at the song, as she took a needle out of Light's back. The liquid in it had been removed from the container and evidentially, extracted into Light. Intoxicated, Light went back to sleep.

"God dammit…" complained the woman in white, "you think 22cc of painkillers would work on the guy. He's all doped up. Had to use the heavy tranquilizer even, damn." She looked back at her patient, sound asleep, Light laid there on the trolley like an innocent child. Before he put it upon himself to cast judgment upon people, before his genocide, before he was shot. He lay motionless, almost peaceful to look at. _I'd date him if he weren't with that Misa… oh well. Not for me to choose anyways._ The doctor stepped back against the trolley and continued down the corridor. The two of them passed doors to E.Rs, others in pain, doctors, and nurses. Not showing much sign of comprehension, she just smiled back them, not paying attention to anything else besides Light. Light could feel motion, even though asleep, his senses were trained to react to direct movement. His mind, as drugged as it was, calculated the calibration and tiles under his trolley and summed up a reasonable answer. The trolley, traveling at about 3 MPH, estimated time required to DZ – 4 minutes. This hospital was very familiar to Light; he could sense the presence of the known people from a mile away. Light was born premature, 2 weeks early; he was to die if not treated for. The specialists at Lavender Heights hospital in Canada had treated Light as a special case. All Japanese hospitals at the time were all filled up with early pregnancies and the extreme outbreak of the Ebola virus at the time. Light had made sure that he would leave this hospital alone on his judgment lists, he made sure anyone who had cared for him in the hospital would not be harmed. No matter how great the crime that they committed, they would not be harmed.

"Doctor Coles, who's that?" a voice asked. Immediately, the female doctor's senses lightened up at the question. The man, 60 years old looking, approached the trolley. He examined Light, moved from left to right on his tale, looking up from head to toe. Light seemed to look completely natural thanks to the tranquilizer. "Why isn't it Yagami Light! By god, I haven't seen him in… 20 years is it now?"

Ms. Coles laughed, "Aha-ha, yes sir. Yagami Light, the specialist case from 20 years ago." She sensed derangement in the situation and continued to prod, "were you on his case?"

He answered, "Yes, I was the physician on duty at that time. I was responsible for his life. Quite a hard case as well, something about him didn't add up. His bone marrow was extremely underdeveloped. I had quite a ride with this one." He chuckled. "Well, seeing that you're on duty, Ashley, it should all be fine. After all, you _are one_ of the best." He looked back at the girl.

Ashley was new to the hospital, just finishing her medical degree at an unbelievably young age of 22 Blonde straight hair draping down her snow-white overcoat. Wearing a purple blouse and charcoal black skirt she worked with what she got.

"Hah, I suppose so… that is what my professors told you right?" she wondered.

He moved closer to process Light, "Hmm… yes, that's what they said alright." He leaned back and took the informational board off the trolley's front. Light's foot seemed to move under the covers, almost making it look like he was trying to kick the old hero. He flipped through the pages, carefully examining every detail. Ashley's heart started to race, her first week at the hospital, she hadn't coped in quite yet. The man looked around, "where are your nurses?" he asked.

_Oh crap!_ Thought Ashley remembering she had sent them away to continue on with their break. _I'll be found out, think Ashley think!_ The man put down the board and smiled. Ashley surprised, asked. "um… sorry to be rude but… I really must tend to this patient."

"Oh, yes! You shouldn't be apologizing, it should be Me." the man looked back at Light. "What are the kids saying these days? Is it… ash, yes. _Peace_ out Light." He waved as the trolley started to move again.

"Phew! Close one there." The doctor looked down at Light. "Wonder how much trouble it'll be for me to clear your name in time." The trolley moved down the corridors turning left and right, dodging incoming trolleys and obstacles. Eventually, pulling up at a door. On the door, white letters reading "Yagami Light" engraved onto a black slate of plastic was plastered onto the wooden door. She pushed the door open with the back of the cart and entered. She carefully swiveled her way across the room's obstacles and set Light down in a quiet spot. Beside a window. The coverings, simple white strips hanged down from a line at the top, just like the one Light had at home. "I'll be back in a few, gonna get some more tranquilizer and steroids. You wait there." She left the room and turned to the right down to the pharmacy. Passing the door, she through the used needle into the garbage along with some papers to cover it.

Light now remained in the room alone, the birds outside the window perched on the windowsill and sang their song calling towards their offspring. They seemed to take a liking to Light, immediately turning their attention to him. He lay there, motionless, occasionally moaning a little. Not from the pharmaceuticals but from his dreams instead. Flash backs filled his mind, the last scene he had seen. Getting shot in the hand and then the chest, it was amazing he had survived the blows and now… in a Canadian hospital? Though Light's conscious side remained retarded for the time being his unconsciously plotted his escape from the facility, after being treated of course. The birds, now chirping outside his windowsill had now multiplied in numbers. From one to seven birds perched. They seemed to almost be trying to wake up Light. They chirped louder, and louder, and louder. The door squeaked, Ashley reentered. She was holding plastic bag containing several containers with pills inside. She advanced towards Light not sure if he was awake or not. Rudely, she poked him and at once backend up. Her arms went up in thought that Light may have been aware of the action and were offended. Her eyes scrunched, opened a little, and opened widely. She put her arms down and advanced towards Light. He still lay there, completely motionless.

Abruptly, Light moaned a little. Faint but showed signs of life. She was relieved, her patient wasn't gone yet. "Life signs, good. I thought I had killed you with all that tranquilizer that I put into you." She walked toward the garbage can and dug through the papers to find the needle she had thrown out. She read the needle for any left over condensation smudges on the markings. she found a lead. 30 cc. She next looked up at the wall, a clock there. She counted back the time that she had just spent and calculated the estimated time of Light's slumber. She groaned in disappointment. "You'll be down for another 3 hours… I guess I put too much in. all I wanted was an immediate effect!" she frowned and looked down, her hands pulling on her skirt to relieve tension, she slowly let go and thought, _Well, I might as well get some paper work done then._ She went out the room and turned right to her office.

Fade, 3:02:39 later.

Ashley returned into the room, to her surprise Light was up now. His back leaned against the wall, his hands at his sides. Cords connected his hands to a bag of Fluosol. Ashley spoke to make speech, "Um… how are you feeling?" she moved a little closer to light. She held a black binder with both arms held towards her chest.

Light looked at her and grunted. He didn't speak.

"I'd understand if you're mad at me… but try to understand, I had to do what I did! You were on the stairs, bleeding to death. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Moral duty as a doc-"

She was cut off by light, he held his hand to her. "No, it's ok. I completely understand." He answered finally.

"Oh, good. I thought you lost your ability to speak, we'll start treatment tomorrow if you'd like."

Light stared randomly into the wall on the right, "Yea, sure, that'd be fine with me. but before that… can you answer some questions for me?"

Ashley was stunned, questions? This man had just came out of almost a comatose death, what else could he possibly want to know? She respodned kindly, "Sure." She sat down on a stool and placed her binder onto the counter to the left. "Shoot, I'll do my best to answer everything to my ability." She strutted her head to the left in an attempt to seem gentle.

"What's your name for starters?" Light asked. He had no hesitation to ask, he felt safe beside this girl.

"Ashley," she giggled,

Light joked, "I see, do you know my name?"

"Yagami Light."

"Hah, I see… I was identified rather quickly huh?"

"Well, no, I had asked a doctor in the hospital about your condition what I should have done. One immediately reconized you and gave me your name."

"I see…" Light obsorbed all of this quite well, the information seemed to make perfect sense.

"6 hours ago, I was in Japan. Now, Canada. Explanation please?"

"Well, I found you lying on a stair case in an abandoned warehouse and brought you directly to the hospital. They had you slightly treated. You would have been fully treated by now, but… the hospital had rejected our offer for you to stay there. They had been full… so with no where else to turn to, I got us the soonest flight to Canada on a concord where I treated you here."

"Thanks, it really wansn't necessary." Light frowned as he said this statement. "I really would've been fine dying right there."

"Well," Ashley stood up and moved towards the bed, she patted the sheets and sat down. "You should've worn a 'I want to die here' sign.'"

"Eh, I should have, shouldn't I have?"

"Meh, I suppose." The two laughed. "Well, you should get some rest, it's already dark, I should be getting home by now…" Ashey glanced at the clock on the wall again. "Ouch, rather, I should've been home 4 hours ago."

"It's ok, you go. I'll be fine here." Light smiled.

"Well, ok. I'll see you in the morning then." She smiled and took her coat off the coat rack on beside the door. She waved back as she left.

Light waved back too and smirked. "Can I use her…? I can try." Light looked out the window on the door. "I'm getting out of here no matter what."

FADE TO BLACK

* * *

**Well, that's it folks. I'll continue as soon as I can! Remember to review pl0x!**


	2. Angel Thy name is woman

**Well, looks like I'm back with chapter 2. This chapter has to be a filler chapter… Sorry for the delay in action. R&R! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or am in collaboration with it in any way. **

_Chapter 2: Angel thy name is Woman_

* * *

An alarm clock rings, it's golden bell striking back and forth against the two silver bells. A hand from other some covers sneak up from under and slowly try to pinpoint the location of the clock. It reaches onto the table on its left and pats around… Nothing. _Strange._ He thought to himself. _My alarm should be there…_ he patted around some more in hope of locating the clock. Still, no luck. Not willing to wake up but had to do so, he slowly pulled down the covers from his head and postured he to sit up. Slowly, he arched his arm to release a pressure hold on the bed and made his way up climbing. He was now completely sat up, his head drooping down, he hazily opened his eyes. The vision was blurry like something had been covering his vision. Possibly a plastic bag or a sheet of bubble wrap. With the vision he had, he reached for the alarm clock on the table to the right of him and checked it down. "Now I remember… I'm not at my house anymore." He looked to the left of him, no light shined in through the window that was supposed to be there. Light wiped his eyes with his hands and slowly his vision started to improve. Over night, he had been moved to a complete different room, he had been attached to a bag of synzyme and a heart beat counter one the left of him beeped every so often. _A new room, must've been done over night._ Light's mind pondered for a moment on what to do, trying to find his goal in all this.

The door screeched open, a woman dressed in white nurse suit leaned her head slightly through the door to check on the patient. Light was awake, she was relieved. She introduced, "Excuse me, you're… Yagami Light?"

Light looked up at the woman, he examined her. She wasn't the same woman from last night, this time brunette rather than blonde. "Yes, that's me."

The woman looked relieved, she breathed. "Ahh, good. I'm Caroline. I'll be your attending nurse for today." Caroline moved closer to Light, she was carrying a clipboard under her right arm and was pulling a trolley steadily with her left. On the trolley there seemed to be food. Light made out that some of them included: soup most likely a pasta grained base, three packets of crackers, and a bowl of strawberries.

This meal looked suspicious to Light, he thought of other ulterior motives. _The soup,_ he thought, _is most likely a pasta grain based soup to help with carbohydrates since my cells are weak and unable to produce enough energy to last me. Most likely there are painkillers in the form of biodegraded compound that is scented to taste like any soup ingredient. Possibly, the painkillers are for later in the day when I am to undergo tests or surgery._ Light continued onto the crackers. _The bag remains unopened but most likely was ordered in for specialty purposes. The bran is not familiar with me: 'Lamenting BFS". To my guess, Lamenting Biodegraded Food Substances_. And lastly, the strawberries. Light shifted his headed slightly to the left. _Probably coated with Enzymes to make me comply with the day's duties _All this information made perfect sense to Light, but no… couldn't be. _I'm just being paranoid,_ he thought. The nurse now was tucking in the edges of Light's blanket making a firm lock. _It's like having a maid, I should get someone to do this for me when this is all over._

"There you go!" the nurse proclaimed. "Doctor Marmal should be with you in a few minutes." She stepped away from the bed and bowed to Light and quietly shifted her way out of the room.

"Wait," Light called, the nurse turned her head around.

"Yes?"

"Do these foods have medicines on them?"

"Nice eyes, your choice to eat them though."

_I still got it_. Light thought.

The nurse left the room, Light sighed and got on topic_. Marmal…?_ Light thought, maybe a new doctor. This wasn't the time to be thinking of that; he had to devise a plan to get out of here and his actions after. A solid 8x8 grid instantly came to his head, each grid containing a smaller grid to locate each area. Light had been here before, not only at birth but also when he was 11. he had come to America to visit his sister who had been staying at this particular hospital. The memories of the hospital were safely tucked into the back of his head because of his photographic memory. Light attempted to access this information. He felt a small lightning bolt type pain in his head. The pain felt immense. _Migraine pains? No, impossible. Maybe depress-._ The shock came again, Light this time shut his eyes and held his eyes almost looking as though to shield himself from further attacks. _What is this? _He thought. The pain stopped to pulse and Light slowly opened his eyes again, his vision was a little blurry at first but he recovered.

"You alright?" Asked a familiar voice. Light felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up. It was the same doctor from last night. She now wore a purple ribbon in her hair. A red blouse and indigo skirt. She sat down by Light, "Something wrong? That looked like it hurt."

Light reacted, "No, it was just a sudden memory, it's gone now."

"Memory? Psychology I suppose… should I take you to the psych ward?" she suggested.

Light was a little offended by this, it occurred to him that she called him crazy in a sense. She was smiling now.

"Eh, you look fine." She moved her right hand to feel Light's forehead. Light blushed. "Well, no temperature. I guess it really was a minor shock." she looked to the clock on the wall, it read 9:30. "Ahh, perfect timing too." She got up off the bed and took a clipboard off the desk beside the bed. "Hmmm… looks like you got two choices this morning. A nature walk or social gathering."

Light looked stunned, the choices seemed so analogical to his condition. He was just shot, shouldn't he get at least some kind of medical attention? He had to ask, "Shouldn't I be receiving some kind of medical treatment today?"

Ashley turned her head over, she smiled. "Lift up your left sleeve." She commanded.

Light obeyed, he lifted up his sleeve expecting a watch as usual to be there. To his surprise, it was gone. Instead, it was replaced by a black device that seemed to resemble a digital clock. His watch, was now on the other hand making it a little inconvenient to read. The device read, 23:18. _24 hour time?_ Light looked at the ground, light was shining brightly on the ground. _No, impossible._ Light was completely dumfounded, he had actually no idea what this device could've been. It was too early to be 1:19 PM… Light's spark for knowledge sparked. "Umm… what exactly is this?"

Ashley looked triumphant almost as though quietly gloating. "It's a 'body timer'. Quite a new device, it's supposed to tell you when you need serious treating and when you're absolutely fine." She frowned a little. "What's yours say?"

Light checked the black device again, it now read 23:17. "Uh, 23:17." He almost hesitated.

She smiled again, "Well good! Looks like you're not dying." She pulled out a chair from under the desk and sat. "I'll explain it to you while we still have time. Listen up closely cause there's a lot to say. I'm not even sure of most of the functions yet."

Light shifted a little towards her and comforted himself under his sheets, he arched his back over the steel bed frame top and listened inventively. "I'm listening."

"Simply, that machine tells us whether you need surgery or medical attention." She told, she opened up the binder on the desk and flipped to the very black. The page she was at had a picture of the device imprinted on it, the words at the bottom read: ' Model Wein X372'. She flipped over the page and used her index finger to point out a few notes to herself. "Well, basically… 16 to 24 means you're fine. 5 to 15 means you could use some sleep and anything under that means you need immediate medical attention. Really doesn't say anything else besides that…"

Light, now completely dumfounded couldn't help but ask, "This thing… does it actually work?" the device seemed to be so simplistic.

"Well, it saved us quite a few patients already. All thanks a professor named Julius Querts of… Beverly Hills, California. That's all it says on this page… well unless you want to read a bunch of 'fun facts' listed." Light frowned a little, Ashley responded accordingly do her nature and tried to comfort him. "Sorry… that really is all I know." She cowered back and bit the tip of her pinky and stared down at the ground.

_Holy… _Light thought, _Cute…_ He had to find some way to break this awkward moment. At long last, he finally spoke. "Well, it looks as though I'm fine then." Light moved his hand and tapped her on the head, Ashley seemed to make a faint noise. 'Boh' she said faintly. The question couldn't be ignored. "So, you're saying I can go outside right?"

Ashley tilted her head up and looked at Light with almost puppy dog like eyes. "Well… you can but I wouldn't advise it…" She swooped away to her right, her two arms bundled up to her chest. "I… don't want to see you get hurt…"

Light, once again dumbfounded. His train of thought had completely grinded to a hault now. Nothing was circulating through there. Almost like he had died. His jaw slightly opened and staring at awe. The girl tilted over a little and held the same look. Light felt weak to it, speechless. Trying desperately to come up with some kind of speech. Finally, something came to his mind. "So… can I-" his thought had cut off again, now filling in the rest with random words. "your house?" _WHY THE HELL DID I SAY THAT?_ Light, almost wanting to kill his brain cells.

Ashley laughed, her hands let go of their position and now her hands went under his obviously too big lab coat and moved it to stop her from laughing out loud. Her hands in the sleeves made a fist and blocked her mouth. (Whoa… I messed up there big time) still, recovering from her 'laugh attack' (I have no other way of describing, sorry.) tried to answer. "-Sure. Once you get a little better." She made a full recovery. "You don't really have any relatives here do you?" She frowned again, "I saw on the news recently that your father was killed in action and mother had disappeared."

Shocked, Light analyzed this. _Mother? Disappeared?_ "When did you see this on the news?"

"If I recall correctly… the incident about your father, I saw about two years ago. And your mother, just last night."

Last night? So it was recent. Light tried to cover up his shock. "Well, I suppose news travels slowly from Japan to America huh?"

"No… not really, it's just the media here has been really sloppy since the Kira incident had stopped."

_Stopped…?_

"A lot of reporters quit the teams since that was basically the main story around the world." She thought to herself, looking at the ceiling. "You know…" she said softly, "I don't know if you'll hate me for this but… I endorsed Kira."

Light's mind started to whirl up again_, 'Kira' that was what I was called, meaning Killer. Latin forms, 372 B.C. decreed by farmer who had lost his calf_. Light's mind came back to life, his memories all came back. But… that's impossible, he had no piece of the Death Note. That's when it hit him, the watch, the piece of note in the watch, unless the paper had been lost when he was shot. _Impossible._ He thought, _I still have the memories._ Light, relieved now, his mind working at full capacity to figure out what his next step would be. He smiled.

"Ah! Good you're happy now. I'll take it that you've decided what to do today?"

Light responded without hesitation. "Yes, I would like to meet with the social group if I may."

"Certainly, I'll let the nurses know to make a seat for you." She got up and walked towards the door, "Don't leave this room, but get changed. Your clothing is in the closet to your right. There's a 4-digit password required to get open a security lock. That should be the number on your Model Wein B37 or whatever. Just look at the top of it and there should be a number for you to type in. She stepped out of the room.

Light, pulled up his sleeve again and firstly checked his watch. He tapped the finger adjuster and out slipped, a tiny piece of the Death Note. Still persevered perfectly but now with tiny specks of blood on it. Light brought up that evil smile once more; _It's not over yet. Kira's work is not finished yet. _He slipped the note back into the tiny container and pushed it back into his watch. _Emergencies only, this is my only copy left._ Light tilted his head up, now the grin on his face evolved into a full on smile. _The rest of the Death Note… Near… you're mine._

Ashley returned back into the room now, "Still not changed yet?"

Light whipped the smile off his face and turned around to answer. "Oh, sorry. I couldn't find the numbers." In fairness, they were pretty small. Light looked down at his motion detector. The numbers on the top of the model read '3728'. He sat up straight now and pulled himself out of bed, afraid to touch the floor, the braved through it. His right foot, now barely skimming the floor slowly descended. It was fine, everything was fine. He moved his left foot to do the same, it also now grabbed foot hold of the floor. Light pushed himself off the bed and expected to fumble. Ashley, aware of this point too rushed to hold Light up in case. She held light up by his right arm. "It's fine, I think I'll be fine." He lied, he fell down an almost clear cascade.

Ashley, still in place lunged up at Light. "Ohh, you're not completely fine yet. The tranquilizer hasn't fully worn off yet. You've gotten your brain cells back but not your complete footing." Less weight now exerted on her. "You want to try by yourself now?"

"Yes please." Light slowly shuffled forward, everything was well, his feet were working perfectly. A little numb, but all in all, fine. He smiled, this time innocently. Too confident, he slipped and dropped down. Ashley rushed towards him and held him up. Her face up against Light's almost perfectly fit. The two looked as though to embrace each other. Light blushed uncontrollably while his partner looked completely fine but struggling to keep Light up. When he had finally got his footing again, she stepped up with ease.

"Geez… I can't trust you or anything." She looked at the position she was in. Light, worried that this may ruin their two-day friendship had nothing to say. Instead, her not having the same thought at all exclaimed. "Does Light like hugs?"

Light once more dumfounded answered randomly. "Um… yes?"

Ashley smiled, "Hugglez timez!" (Not a typo, I'm purposely writing it like this) she squeezed tightly to Light and dug her head into Light's puffy blue shirt. Light now blushing like crazy returned the hug without thinking. He also squeezed, not as tight but had a grip.

"Mmmm…" Ashley moaned.

_Oh crap. _Light though._ What's she going to say…_

"Light…" mumbled Ashley. "Feels so soft"

_Oh yay…_ Light was relieved.

Ashley let go of Light but still held him, "Looks like I managed to cheer you up." Looking up at Light, his eyes closed and smiling innocently like a satisfied baby. She stepped away, still smiling, tilted her head and proclaimed. "The nurses said that they still have a slot for you."

Light, still blushing smiled. "Great, I think it'll be fine to get social converse." Ashley looked a little puzzled. That's when it hit him, _talking like a genius would pose a risk to my location._ Light made up, "Hah, sorry. Just one of the nurses outside were watching a Frasier marathon last night. I guess I heard too much."

Ashley laughed. "Yea, I guess you did." She turned around. "Get dressed, we're leaving right away."

Light noticed that he was still wearing blue sick ware and agreed. He walked towards the closet and pulled over the glass sliding door. Inside, he found a machine with a number pad on it. the keys were covered by rubber, with white numbers dug into the rubber. He typed in his numbers. 3… 7… 2… 8… the machine beeped twice and a red light on the top lit twice and turned green. The box on top of the lock opened up for him and revealed a tightly packed set of clothing. The bloodstains were washed out and now smelt Downy fresh.

"I'll leave you to it, just come out when you're ready." She winked and left the room.

* * *

**Wow… that was a LOT of filler. Lol. Well, hoped you guys liked it. Promise, next chapter. The real fun starts. :D Sorry for the extreme cheesiness… I was listening to I'ma Flirt and Hey Juliet! The entire time while I was writing this. Heeey Juliet! DaCapo, out Peace y'all**


	3. Impact

Before I get started, I'd like to answer a review. Many of you may be wondering why I made Ashley so "cute" (Dammit, I'm so horrible at describing that)

**Peanuckle****, Thank you for the comment, I applaud constructive criticism. As for your answer: The new MacOS has a very interesting function… Very nice.**

**That may not make any sense to you guys at the moment but trust me, there's an inner meaning to this. This chapter is very testy and probably some of my greatest work yet… trying to fuse my mind to think like Kira would. This is my best shot, like it or hate it. I tried. Leave any constructive criticism you like in the reviews about it; I'd like to improve for your enjoyment. **

**Author's Notes **

(1): I'm not really quite sure if the rules work out to be like this, but I think this is how it works.

(2): I'm not exactly sure if this is how it works also but I think it goes .like, if someone is to touch the Death Note, he/she will be able to see the shinigami. When the death note is taken away from the grasp of the bearer and given away to someone else the receiver is able to see shinigami. But, once taken away, the power returns to bearer and memories return to him/her while the receiver loses memories and powers.

(3): Shut up and read.

**Currently listening to: Breathe – Breaking Benjamin**

**Next: Headstrong - Trapt**

Chapter 3: Sealed Fate 

**  
**

"Whoooa…" A man yelped. "Where you taking me again?" Ashley didn't answer, the man asked again. "…Where…?" he, being pulled along by Ashley they raced through the halls of the hospital. At first, he saw many doctors and patients they all had smiles on their faces and waved at the passing couple. As they proceeded down the hospital hall, the number of people became fewer and fewer. Finally, there were none at all. Ashley had lead them both into a dead end, the walls paper was almost completely pealed off and the paint on t hem was starting to chip off. The roof was made of plastic as it looked. There were no lights in the room, the only light there was came from the under end of the hall way, it shined dimly into the corner. There was a door at the end of the hallway. A piece of scotch tape read on it, "Storage".

The two stopped dead in their tracks. Ashley stopped and froze; she stayed posed in a running position for several seconds and finally straightened her back. The confused man asked once more. "Where… are we going?" Ashley turned around, her head tilted down looking at the ground. He looked at her, her white blouse, now completely smothered in blood (now dried), she stood t here. Her hands, looked to have blood on them. The man, shocked, looked up, he examined her closer, there was a hole in the place of her shirt that her heart was to be. A hole. Finally, she spoke.

"I thought you knew…" She titled her head up a bit. Quietly she muttered the words under her breath. "Room…"

_Mazda? _He stood there dazed. _What is she talking about?_ He examined her once more and took his possibilities into thought. His brain, now working at full capacity tried to un-puzzle the situation. _I never heard of a self reacted…_ that's when it hit him. Ashley, still raising her head slowly was now staring directly at He. Her face, with the obvious point that she was in pain, tears poured out of her leaf green eyes. It looked as though she had put in no effort to hide the tears.

"Go…" She pointed to behind He. Her blood index finger pointing to the other end of the hall way. "I need to change into some clean clothes." The man, as confused as he was followed her instructions. He slowly turned around, pacing his way with his foot. He couldn't help but glance back at Ashley. Her face… something wasn't right. He was completely turned around now and asked, "Do I go?"

"Yes." She ordered. He started to pace down the hallway still unsure of what she wanted. Ashley turned around as well and fumbled in her trench coat for the keys. She searched around and the keys fell out of her pocket. The man, now smiling turned around. They were about 30 feet away from each other now. He dashed towards her, in the midst of his speed he slid a swiss army knife from under his sleeve and pulled out the sharpest blade. He made an assault at her. The knife entered the penetration zone. A gash of blood splattered across Ashley's back, her hands on the door knob. She looked as to be not surprised at this. Slowly, the man pulled the blade out of her and stepped back. He had no blood on his hand strangely. She dropped to the floor slowly, her hands still holding onto the door knob, a sapphire ring slid off as her hand slid off the knob. It fell onto the floor and ringed a little. The sound was heard all across the hospital, like a pin dropping onto a steel plate. She gasped or a breath and left. He smiled sadistically,

He slowly walked towards the corpse, though only one step he seemed to want to make the moment last. He bent down and stroked Ashley's hair. He stroked it softly almost as though she was his own child. He moved his hand down and onto her throat. "No pulse." He bent lower down until his face was facing hers. Her eyes, closed. _Died an acceptable death_. He snickered, "Yea, right." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He threw it on Ashley's face and left. As he walked, he said softly. "Wipe yourself up."

"Shit!" Light exclaimed, a familiar pain dug inside deep in his head. His arms arose involuntarily to try to ease the pain. He squeezed hard on his skull almost as if trying to puncture the skin. His nails dug deeper into his skin, the pain kept becoming more provident. Ever surging, he squeezed harder. With enormous amounts of strength, he tried to open his eyes. Sweat dripped down his forehead and to his cheek, this pain wasn't normal. The pain spread onto his ears and made a high pitched squealing sound, an electrical buzz. The blazing sound seemed to draw closer, when suddenly. One great flash of sound. The pain and sound stopped. Silent, time seemed to stop. His arms slowly began to come down, he looked about his surroundings. Everything was grey. _What the hell…_ he thought. The high-pitched squealing started again, the pains came back. Both of them at a lowered intensity. It was too much for him; his legs started to fumble and as he drew closer to the floor the noise started to subside. When he was flat on the floor, the pains were gone. Unsure of what to do next, Light pondered on his options. One, get up and embrace what happens next. Two, stay like this until a nurse comes. Light stood there on the floor for several minutes, still unsure of what to do, he examined his surroundings more closely. He shuffled along the floor and turned clockwise to get a peripheral view. The walls seemed to be made out of nylon. Metal rings at the top held the cloth up. _A curtain._ He thought. He scavenged around him for anything else, slowly moving his hands and feet around. His left hand had felt something; he turned around and pulled himself towards the object. _A shirt…_ _I was getting dressed._ Light's mind whirled to life again, he returned to reality.

The curtains started to rustle a little, Light could see a human figure through the translucent curtains. The figure spoke, "Excuse me, sir are you alright in there?"

Light stood right up slowly afraid that the pain may come back again. slowly, he straightened his back and propelled up. No pains, no sounds. _I'm safe now._ He thought. Light went back to task and got dressed.

(I don't feel right describing how he got dressed. Sue me)

"Excuse me, sir? Do you need any assistance in there?"

Light responded, "No, I'm fine now. Thanks." He wasn't fine though, still pondering on what that high pitched noise was, it wasn't normal for someone like him. _Must be karma, if the gods allowed me to survive this far, they're at least give me something like that. _A logical answer he thought to himself, he smiled. _Yes_

Light stepped out of the change room and looked around at his surroundings. He was in the front lobby. Two reception desks on the left and right of him. A revolving door was ahead of the two reception desks, people coming and going, He looked around the hallway for his doctor turning around 360 attempting to find her.

"_I'll wait for you in the food court, meet me there when you're done. There's someone I want you to meet." _

The words echoed inside his head, _food court… cafeteria maybe? _He figured that it was worth a shot, not knowing where the cafeteria was Light spotted out a nearby nurse and asked her for directions. She directed him just down the hallway and take his third left. Light thanked the nurse and proceeded. As the nurse left.

He walked down the hallway, glancing across the other patients and specialists. The doctors waved at him, probably they remembered him from childhood. That incident was something he wanted to forget, the one thing that made his life completely perfect. He thought back to that time, being secluded into the hospital for days at a time, just to be tested. He didn't detest it but did oppose it, western medical practices weren't in his favor. He didn't believe that the Japanese hospitals had all been full at that time, there had to be at least one spot. Light pondered more while walking down the hall, he had passed his first left exit now and was approaching the second one. His parents were willing to pay a very high price for the medical treatment that Light required, 100,000 yen for a team of 3 doctors and 2 nurses to look after him for a few weeks, Light didn't believe that no one was willing to look after him. Was he so hated in the world? The gods maybe truly hated him, putting him in such a situation as now. Light looked to the brighter side of his thoughts, since he was treated in Canada, his parent's debt was revoked. Of course, Light was not a Canadian citizen, his aunty who had been second generation had vouched for him with a very deceptive plan. A combination of stealth, lying and manipulation. _Maybe that's where I got this mind… Aunty Yuka, deceptive and yet elegant. _Light snickered thinking to himself about his predecessor possibility.

He was starting to approach the third left now, time seemed to slow down for a minute. Light's eyes first glancing over the path. He saw a familiar face-_ No… this can't be. _Light quickly dodged behind the corner again and panted. What he had saw had terrified him in every way possible. _Why the hell is Ryuk here…? _His heart stopped; maybe he had come to take his life this time. That was the only logical explanation to this predicament. But onwards he thought about something else. _Ryuk looks peaceful, not hesitant to look anywhere. _It hit Light, _that person… that person she meant… has the Death Note. _Light's heart stopped, skipping a beat, he fell onto the floor not sure of what to do next. His mind working at full capacity now on such a simple problem. Go or don't go. _If I don't go, Ashley will find it strange that I didn't show up…_ he considered his second option. _If I do go, Ryuk may recognize me. _His mind had thought of an answer. _Ryuk thinks that I don't have a copy of the Death Note on me… abiding the rules, as long as I have this watch on I should be able to monitor Ryuk's actions. Even if he is to kill me here, the media coverage would be huge and thus start the rumor that Kira is still alive… _Light slowly peered over the corner once more and looked for a human standing beside Ryuk. Light gulped, he knew what he was going to see next but still could not believe it. The sight astonished him, a little boy, looking to be only thirteen having what seemed to be a pleasant conversation with Ashley. Light looked upon the child's head, as he thought, he was not able to see the name and expected years until death. The discovery was astonishing. _A… boy? _This situation was perfect, the boy is highly doubted to have the brainpower to decipher that Light, Kira, is still alive. (2)

Light smiled and stood up. He took out a pen from his back pocket and jotted down a note on his sleeve. He sighed and took the jump of faith. Slowly, he stepped over a concrete line that had been drawn through lament blocks. Instantly, Light saw Ashley wave to him. Light put on a fake smile and waved back to her, he walked faster now and started to job towards the two. The boy was turned around looking at the vends of the court. Light's mind started to whirl to life again, _the only thing I have to worry about is if he has the shinigami eyes or not. Even if he does, he can't kill me in the open like this. I have time._

Light approached Ashley and gave her a high-five. Ashley's smile disappeared for a minute. Her expression showed she was confused at Light's sudden burst in friendliness. The boy turned around and looked at light. His eyes narrowed for a minute and examined Light. He spoke up, "You're…" He rubbed his temple and hit himself on the forward, he leaned back and recoiled. "… Yagami Light!"

Ashley turned to her friend, astonished. "How did you know that…" The two drifted on into a short conversation. Light waited, his eyes narrowed in a black pen marks jotted in on his sleeve.

Take hand away when not being observed.

Light, confused. He released his hand from Ashley, his mind hopped up for a minute, memories started to pour back into his head. He jerked up for a moment and looked back at the ground. Underneath, he smiled. _My plan worked. I never thought this kid would be so stupid as to leave so many holes. _Light thought to himself. _The strategy, by putting the note in my hand and making it land onto someone else instantly makes me forget the memories of the Death Note thus allowing the boy to see my name and age. With this information, it's obvious the delinquent has made the deal with Ryuk for the Death God eyes. _Light snicked. W_hoever you are, you lose today. _Light slipped the pen out of his pocket again and jotted another note on his sleeve:

Go to bathroom, look at right sleeve, down under. Write instructions as followed: Hide note when boy sees, Release grip when not being observed. Stay behind boy at all times.

"Well, shall we go?" Light asked, he stood behind Ashley trying to hide his view from the child.

"Sure, Brian, come too?"

_Brian, that's his name._

The boy spoke again, "Uhh… sis who is this guy?"

Ashley spoke up, "Just a patient, irregular thing, shot by gun. You know, he survived. Stuff like that."

"… and you're taking him out with us to go shopping..?"

Ashley smiled, "Yea."

With one last sigh of anticipation, Light looked down at his sneakers. He grinned and snickered, his hair covering his eyes going sub red. _You're mine, Brian. _


	4. Omg, I am SO SORRY

Temporary Chapter 4

Ok, well first a update.

I'm starting to take this fanfiction very seriously… I'd love to update a real chapter sooner or later but I'm currently brainstorming over 50 ideas that I have for Light to begin his conquest on the Earth again. I'm extremely sorry for this late update but I'm racking my brain over here about what to do.

Whatever you do, DO NOT review to this chapter because the actual chapter 4 will be up shortly… once I can figure out how I want Light to act on his urges. I have about a duo-tang in front of me with over 50 pages of storyline ideas.

Once again, I'm very sorry for this long wait… Also, I'd like to extend the option of taking in some of your ideas and I'll try to turn it into a plausible story line. Message to me, not review.

Once again,

DO NOT REVIEW TO THIS CHAPTER YET.


End file.
